Mixels Valentine's Day Special
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: A Mixels Valentine's Day special fanfiction featuring the first debut of my Mixels OTP, Krader x Teacher.


div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Hey, guys! Happy Valentine's Day! Now here is my newest Mixels fanfiction./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); text-decoration: underline;"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Author's Note:/strong/span This story is inspired by an episode from "The Amazing World of Gumball" called the "Boredom" and the featured songs are "Kiss Me, Hold Me, Love Me" by Snuggelina and "Your Heart" by Damien Dawn. This story also introduces my new Mixels fanon pairing, Krader x Teacher./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); text-decoration: underline;"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Disclaimer:/strong/span I do not own Mixels, The Amazing World of Gumball or either of the songs. I only own my cutest Mixels OC, style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Screeno, Myke and Kuekard are sitting in the lounge in the Mix TV Studio silently. Screeno sighs and he and Myke both groan./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Weird." said Myke "It's like nothing is happening today."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I know!" Screeno complained. "Today's so boring that if it was a person, it'd wear a polo shirt and khakis. And I should know, it's not newsworthy."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""But it's Valentine's Day." said Myke. "The possibilities are endless."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""That's the problem with Valentine's Day, I'm single and it's just not newsworthy." Screeno complained./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"As Screeno and Myke both groan again, a tumbleweed rolls by./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What? How did that even get in here?" Screeno asked./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Maybe something will happen if we just wait a little longer." Myke suggested./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""For what?" Screeno scolded. "We've already been sitting here for so long that Camsta's butt is probably fossilized by now."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey, I resent that!" Camsta yelled as he flew by, glaring at Screeno./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Sorry." said Screeno./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come on, let's get out of here." Myke said./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Much later, the four Newzers are now sitting on a bench at the Mixopolis Mall. Just then, music was heard off-screen, causing the four to notice./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What was that?" Camsta asked./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Screeno gasped as he noticed something in another direction and pointed as he said, "There! Something's gonna happen."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The source of the music came from someone singing while holding a red rose while sitting next to a handmade plush doll of Krader on a bench at the fountain; it was Stretchabelle Flexer, the Mixopolis Middle School teacher. Scorpi and Spugg arrived to see what's going on as they saw her singing./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Stretchabelle: strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la/em/strong/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"La-la-la-la-la, la-la/em/strong/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She smiled as she kept singing while Scorpi and Spugg looked at each other happily and turned back to her./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"La-la-la-la-la, la-la/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She turned to her Krader plushie and petted it on the head as if it were a kitty./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"If you live indeed/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Your heart for me to beat/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She then turns to Scorpi and Spugg as Scorpi tilts his head with sparkles in his eyes while Spugg rotates his head completely around. Stretchabelle stretches her arm and pets both Scorpi and Spugg./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Who knows today whether tomorrow still counts/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Is the world reborn anew?/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"The way is filled with flowers and stars/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"My hero will come true/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She looked up at the sky and smiled innocently./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"You see what I do/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"A miracle may be due/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She still held the rose and picked up the Krader plushie as she got up and begin to twirl around, causing Spugg's head to rotate again in curiosity./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I do long for rivers with waters to flow/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Roses with blossoms and thorns to grow/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me forever/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Stretchabelle stops spinning and hugs her plush Krader as she looked up again. Scorpi came up to her and tilted his head with sparkles in his eyes as she pets him again./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"The prince who is giving his heart and his life/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"A kiss which is charming a spell and the night/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She walked passed other Mixels as Spugg and Scorpi followed. The three went outside and sat on another bench outside while Stretchabelle kept singing as Scorpi and Spugg watched./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"La-la-la-la-la, la-la/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She places the plush Krader next to her and holds out the rose./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"If you live indeed/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Your heart for me to beat/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Stretchabelle closes her eyes and hugs the rose a little as Scorpi and Spugg smiled happily. She then opens her eyes after she stops hugging the rose./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I do long for rivers with waters to flow/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Roses with blossoms and thorns to grow/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me forever/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Scorpi tilted his head again with more cute sparkles in his eyes as Spugg rotated his head happily. Stretchabelle smiled at them happily, then at her plush Krader, then at the rose. Stretchabelle closes eyes again and closes her hands together as if she were praying. She slowly opens her eyes and still held out the rose./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"The prince who is giving his heart and his life/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"A kiss which is charming a spell and the night/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me forever/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Stretchabelle looks at the sky as a cloud formed its shape into a heart. She looks at the rose happily and turns to her plush Krader as she places the rose down and hugs it as she blushes./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I do long for rivers with waters to flow/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Roses with blossoms and thorns to grow/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Kiss me, hold me, love me.../strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Then, pink curtains with red hearts close as Inferna, wearing a cute pink, light pink and white dress with white frills and pink and red hearts, white leggings and gloves, pink boots with red hearts and a big pink bow with white frills and a red heart on her head, walks on a small stage holding a big red heart with white frills./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Happy Valentine's Day!" Inferna said, cutely./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"All the other Mixels, adored by her cuteness, awed in delight as Flain shouted, "Hey, that's my daughter!"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Newzers stare with their mouths agape after they arrived too late. Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo approach them, all blushing./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Did you guys see that?" Scrud asked happily./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""NO." the three Newzers replied in deep voices./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No? Oh, don't worry about it, I got it on my phone." Booger said as he and his friends snickered./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Booger hands his phone to the Newzers, who suddenly rejoice until they realize that it was just a selfie photo of Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo looking in awe after seeing what their teacher was doing. Booger and his friends laughed happily./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Dude. You had it on the face camera." Myke scolded. "And it was a photo."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah, but, you can really tell how cute it was by how much we're smiling!" said Zabo./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Later on, Screeno, Myke, Camsta and Kuekard, all depressed, walk back to the Mix TV Studio./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What do we do now?" Myke asked./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""We're going home to watch the clock until this hideous day finally ends." Camsta said, more depressed./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hold on, I just realized something." Screeno said in realization./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What is it, Screeno?" Myke and Camsta asked in unison./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I suddenly realized that love doesn't come knocking at your door, it's down to you to make things happen." Screeno explained. "Maybe that's one of the things that is so special about Valentine's Day. The others are hearts, flowers, candies, cards and gifts."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Shall we get on with it then?" Camsta asked, excitedly./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No, I'm not much of a dater, I'm more of a moaner." Screeno said, suddenly in despair. "Come along, Kuekard."/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He sadly walks away as Kuekard follows him. Myke and Camsta looked at each other as shrugged in confusion and followed him. Shortly after, music started to play. Meanwhile, outside the mall, Stretchabelle was still sitting on the bench, hugging the Krader plush doll while Scorpi and Spugg are sleeping. Krader was spying on the female Flexer as he quickly dug down before she could even notice. Then, Krader dug up to under a coconapple tree as he began to sing./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Krader: em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"So many nights I've watched you sleep /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"(I've watched you sleep)/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Tried to resist but it got so deep /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"(It got so deep)/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Krader stared at Stretchabelle looking at the sky, hugging her plush Krader./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"And when you're next to me,/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"you're still out of my reach,/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"But I just long for you,/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Krader imagined himself as an angel in a black cloak with a black robe, halo, pendant, eyeshadow and angel wings at the cemetery in the night. Then he imagines Stretchabelle as an angel in a white gown with a golden sash, poncho, necklace, bracelets and halo and white angel wings next to him, surrounded by an angelic white aura./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"My soul is dark, I cease the night/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"(cease the night)/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"But your the angel that show me the light./strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"(show me the light)/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Krader snaps back to reality as he climbs up the tree and looks up at the sky./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"And I try to be strong,/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"But I still long for you./strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Krader keeps singing as he then starts to jump off the tree. When he did, he felt like he was soaring until he landed on the ground on his feet, creating a big hole as he got out./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I look into your heart, and discover myself,/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"but I'll never be a part of your world /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I need you,/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Can't reach you where world's apart./strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"If you need me, look into your heart./strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Krader looks back at Stretchabelle while she is still holding the plush version of him while petting the sleeping little Spikel and Lixer./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"You tame the beast, /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I bleed for you (I bleed for you)/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"You showed me love,/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"That Something I never knew (never knew)/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Krader smiled in awe while he kept singing./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I'll take the blame, my life's a shame,/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"But I just long for you./strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Krader then turned sad as he looked at the sky. He raises his big arm at the sky./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Don't wait for me (don't wait for me girl) /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I'll never be (a part of your world)/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"But I'm in your heart...forever/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He then imagines himself and Stretchabelle slowly arriving at each side of a rose garden. The two slowly came towards each other as they blushed nervously. When they stopped, they are about to hug and.../div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I look into your heart, /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"and discover myself,/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"but I'll never be a part of your world /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I need you, /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"can't reach you where world's apart./strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"If you need me, look into your heart./strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"They suddenly kissed as pink and red roses bloomed while rose petals and sparkles flew around the two. Cut back to reality, Krader is still watching Stretchabelle as he is still hiding from behind the same tree./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I look into your heart, /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"and discover myself, (myself)/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"but I'll never be a part of your world, /strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"(I'll never be a part of your world)/strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I need you, can't reach you where world's apart./strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"If you need me, look into your heart./strong/em/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Krader?" two voices said off-screen./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Krader turned around and saw Seismo and Shuff staring at Krader in confusion, causing the Cragster leader to blush nervously./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What you guys want?" Krader asked./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Krader, why you staring at Flexer teacher?" Seismo asked./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""And why your face all red?" Shuff asked as well./div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Seismo, Shuff, it none of your concern, alright?" said Krader. "Now go on. Shoo! Shoo!"/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Seismo and Shuff walked away as they stared at their leader in confusion. Krader turned back to stare at Stretchabelle and sighed as he smiled with a heart in each eye./div 


End file.
